


日出

by IgnisTonitrua



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Forgive my terrible english, I proofread, M/M, translated by deepl of course, upload the English version
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisTonitrua/pseuds/IgnisTonitrua
Summary: 世纪末的雪夜与日出
Relationships: Alendi/Rashek | The Lord Ruler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little out of character but……their relationship is not as bad as the original book. I mean a less edgy Rashek and an unswerving Alendi.

艾兰迪在夜里醒来。他最先感到的是冷，泰瑞司人的帐篷至少用三层动物皮毛缝制，能抵挡大部分风雪，可寒气依旧能从针线缝里挤进来。他起身，活动着因蜷缩而麻木的手臂，用超过常人的目力打量四周——一本日志，便携军刀，刀柄处用羊绒包裹，大衣外套，风干食品——都堆在逼仄的三角形空间内，明天它们会被随行的泰瑞司人打包，同他继续踏上征途。

和他一起来到北方山脉的克雷尼恩士兵数量只剩最初的五分之一。登山前，长老们告诫他：雪山环境严苛，生在南方的克雷尼恩人难以适应，应尽量精简随从。他们是正确的。第一天，冻疮将一半士兵逼退；第三天，严寒将铁甲变成争夺体温的凶器，又一半人不得不折返；第五天，雪崩将两人埋葬。到现在，陪伴他继续前进的只有费迪克和六位亲信，以及十位泰瑞司挑夫。

今天是旅程的第十二天。

艾兰迪走出帐篷，深吸一口气，再呼出，冷气顺着他的动作滑进鼻腔，为头脑带来一丝清明。他是被鼓动声唤醒的，自踏进山脉，井的呼唤便在他脑中盘桓，如今，这声音愈发清晰。

他环顾四周，白天匆忙的行进让他忽视了周边景色的美丽，月色轻柔地在雪上流连，苍松巍峨，层层叠叠漫上山峦，没有风，没有兽鸣，万物一并沉入静谧的梦境。自他离开故乡，就少有独处的时候，多年的领军生涯一度剥夺了他欣赏自然的能力，王国用重担将他几近压垮。而此刻，在群山和月色的抚慰下，他再度感受到宁静，十年前那个到处闯祸的毛头小子又活了过来。他缓步向前，倾听靴子挤压积雪的声音。离开营帐几十米后，另一行脚印映入眼帘，独特的鞋底印痕显示它们来自一位泰瑞司人，看来夜色并非他独享。

他顺着另一人的脚印继续走，穿过松树林，看到一块凸出悬崖的巨石，有人站在上面，身子高挑，穿厚重的皮毛衣服，黑长发，是拉刹克，挑夫们的首领，恨着他的向导。

别过去，除非你想引发一场把所有人都叫醒的争吵，他的理智如是说。拉刹克在未见过他时就恨他，连带憎恨克雷尼恩的一切，他望向他的眼睛永远充斥愤怒与轻蔑。一路上，对方的目光如同悬在头顶的利剑，时刻准备落下，刺破他的伪装。他们相处得极差，拉刹克只和他的同胞们待在一块儿，讲艾兰迪听不懂的山民语言。唯有万不得已时，他才对艾兰迪开口，而就算那短短几句，也充斥着仇恨的怒火。

怪异的是，对方的仇恨反而让他感到……一阵轻松。事情就是这么奇妙：人总有些逆反心理，艾兰迪也不例外。当全世界都对你寄予信任——这是个美好的词，美好到人们总是不自觉忽视其所承载的重量——而你也决定担起重任时，心里往往还会有另一个声音，叫你抛却一切，远远逃开。这声音就如吐着信子的毒蛇，所言轻微但难以忽视，它对一切大肆嘲笑：你是个骗子，而那帮哲人，世界引领者们，则是一群懦夫，哪个正常的世界会把自身命运押在一个铁匠的儿子身上？人们畏惧深黯，慌不择路时把你推出去，美其名曰永世英雄，事实难道不是如此？

绝大部分时间，艾兰迪都无视这质问，毕竟有太多证据佐证预言的正确，他臂上的伤疤，耳中的鼓动，经历的所有艰苦鏖战……他前进，征服，然后胜利，直至宿命的井边。然而拉刹克的出现打破了微妙的平衡，一个泰瑞司人，来自预言的诞生地，没有比他更适合当勘破真相的人选。沉寂已久的声音得意道——看吧，他应呼唤而来，我们是正确的，快向他承认，向哲人们承认，快去卸下重担……

说得对，艾兰迪坦诚道，我是需要和他聊聊。

——聊一聊他所明悟的事情。

他踏上巨石，看到拉刹克的手臂肌肉轻微鼓起，对方一定早就发现他的踪迹了。向导瞥了他一眼，把头别过去不看他。艾兰迪毫不介意，他走至距向导两步远的地方，站定，微笑，他很清楚，先沉不住气的不会是自己。

“你不去休息来这做什么？”对方的克雷尼恩话带有浓重的口音，语气刻薄。

“你又来这干什么呢？要知道，你明天要忙的事情可比我多得多。”他抛回问题。

“哈！我用不着让一个克雷尼恩人来关心，回你的帐篷去吧！英雄。”他在末尾二字加重读音，“还是说你终于承认自己只是个欺世盗名的骗子？”

“容我提醒一句，这位骗子是你的宗教选定的。”他看到拉刹克眼中的怒火烧的更旺，这就是症结所在——预言在某种意义上背叛了它所属的民族，挑出一位压迫者作英雄，世界也许会被拯救，但若英雄被力量腐蚀，此举同自戕无异。

他继续说下去：“不过，我不否认你的话，拉刹克，我的确……有过欺骗行为，只不过和你想的欺骗不太一样。”

“什么？”

“预言不止选中了我，它也塑就了我，或者说，控制了我。如果关没有十年前来到我居住的镇子，如果我没看过预言，全凭自己的自由意志生活，那我现在应该是个铁匠，或者其他的什么，总之不会是国王，更不会在隆冬爬一座该死的雪山。

“我……承认自己最开始有意向预言靠拢，照着那些模糊暧昧的语句做事，哪怕它们有悖本心。我也曾自我怀疑过，这样做是否算是欺骗？可周身的一切——那些巧合性的，偶然的，无关乎我意识的一切——又与预言如此契合，似乎命运都想为我的道路添砖加瓦。我也曾试图冲破藩篱，不受摆布。要知道，我本来只打算结一次婚，可一场疾病，几起政变——结果是我拥有过三任王后，‘与世上所有国王都有无血之亲’。在经历过这一切后，我又如何不相信自己是被选中的呢？”

“所以？”向导眉头皱得更深，“这就是你的辩白？绕了一大圈，就是想说自己是预言之子？这可不是南方，克雷尼恩佬，你的花言巧语骗不了我。你说命运在摆布自己？醒醒吧，分明是你离了那些幕僚们就一事无成。”

“这话可真恶毒。”

“不客气——你应得的。”

“好吧，算我应得的。但是拉刹克，”向导在名字被提及时狠狠瞪了他一眼，“如果我不是永世英雄，那谁会是？按你所说，一位泰瑞司人？”

“当然，这是我们的预言。”

“比如你？”

艾兰迪满意地看到对方的表情凝滞了一瞬，第二秒又恢复怒容：”你到底想说什么！”

“预言的用语很模糊，不是吗？没有提及男女，种族，年龄……你的话没错，任谁伪装一番都能符合要求”说到这，连他自己都有些动摇，“也许，也许这才是预言的根本用意——不止有一人走完英雄的道路，我不过是第一个。

“我可能死在雪山上，也可能被力量腐化，到时将有人承接我的道路，也许就是位泰瑞司人——别打岔，让我说完，你真该少皱眉——如此一来，我是否是天命之人又有什么关系？我花了十年时间才明了信任的真谛：我倒下，会有另一人站起。而我需要做的，也必定做的，便是竭尽全力到达井边。”

他拿出在军队中震慑士兵的气势讲完这话，拉刹克直直站在旁边，沉默不作声响，时间一分一秒过去，对方有了动作：向导迈开双腿，大步向营地走去。

我彻底惹恼他了，艾兰迪心想，看来我说胡话和惹麻烦的功力不减当年。他转身跟上拉刹克的步子，折回营帐，此时向导的身影已经消失，大概是回到帐篷里了，泰瑞司的秘术令他步履强健，身体轻盈如飞鸟，足以甩开肉体凡胎。艾兰迪继续在雪里深一脚浅一脚行进，就在他走到能瞥见帐篷尖顶的时候，拉刹克的声音从另一边传了过来。

”你在往哪边走？过来这里。”

他想把我带到哪去？艾兰迪有些疑惑，但他还是选择跟上对方的步调。很快，他们穿过松林，来到另一处崖边，一条羊肠小道环绕着凸出的尖锐山体，仅供一人通行。拉刹克踏上小道，示意他跟上，两人都走得极小心，谁也没说话，只留彼此呼吸的声音。转过一个弯，他们顺利攀上崖角，艾兰迪发现此处正是能俯瞰整个山脉的制高点。

拉刹克依旧不说话，他挑了个位置坐下，面朝东方，他的手搭在金属臂环上，仿佛在等待什么。艾兰迪一并就坐，也朝向东方，他不知道向导想做什么，又不想发问打破此刻难得的宁静。不过，半个小时后，太阳给了他答案。

一场绝无仅有的日出。

他看着阳光渐渐染金云层，刺向大地，松针同落雪正静候光芒的到来。他心中的一切迷惘，一切忧郁同夜色一起被阳光扫褪。他转头看向拉刹克，向导正认真凝望山谷某处，侧脸轮廓在光线下显得很不真切，但他能感到对方此刻的平和。前路未卜，艾兰迪想，也许第二天他又为重负所扰，继续同拉刹克争吵，内心质疑与忧郁交错……不过那是不久后的事情……

现在，太阳升起来了。

#

拉刹克在夜里醒来。电金就是这点不好：你必须在清醒时才能储存决心。他走出营帐，到悬崖边对着深谷冥想，关让他为艾兰迪指出错误的方向，他也的确照做了，结果那个克雷尼恩人脑海中自有一幅地图，他命令所有人循着井的鼓动声前进。这条山路崎岖，极难翻越，平素只有少数极具技巧的藏金术师才会来此地探险，拉刹克是其中之一。

一路上，他看到南方士兵们被严寒各个击退，越发愤怒，他忍不住咒骂：拯救世界的英雄就出自这些人的同胞？没有血脉，不会藏金术，脆弱易碎甚至无法独自穿过雪山——毫无疑问，世界引领者被欺骗了，永世英雄不会是艾兰迪，他窃走了属于泰瑞司的命运与荣耀……

远处传来一阵脚步声。

那个伪装者来了，带着一箩筐花言巧语，不过这次他的陈辞倒是新奇，几乎要把拉刹克说动了——一定是电金的缘故。他不能也不敢再听对方说下去了，他告诉自己，宿命如此。他要想个办法，要让艾兰迪把自己带到井边……示好会是不错的选择。

他想，玻璃山脉的日出，适合作告别英雄的礼物。


	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The content is as same as the chapter1, translated by deepl. I simply polish some sentences, but I think still there are some parts that conform not to English usage, please forgive me:)

Alendi woke in the night. The first thing he felt was the cold; the Terrisian tent was sewn with at least three layers of animal fur to keep out most of the snow and wind, but the cold still managed to push in through the stitches. He rose, moving his arms, which were numb from hunching, and looked around with more than ordinary eyesight - a journal, a portable saber wrapped in cashmere at the handle, a coat and jacket, air-dried food - all piled up in the cramped triangular space, and tomorrow they would be accompanied by the The Terrisians packed up with him and continued with him on his journey.  
Only one-fifth of the original number of Khlennium soldiers had come with him to the northern mountains. Before ascending the mountain, the elders warned him that the harsh conditions of the snowy mountains would be difficult for a southern-born Khlennium people to adapt to, and that he should keep his entourage as small as possible. They were right. On the first day, frostbite drove half the soldiers back; on the third day, the cold turned the iron armor into a weapon that absorbs body heat, and another half had to turn back; on the fifth day, an avalanche buried two men. By now, the only people who had accompanied him on his journey were Ferdick and six of his cronies, and ten of the Terris Pickers.  
Today was the twelfth day of the journey.  
Alendi stepped out of the tent, taking a deep breath and then exhaling, the cold air sliding into his nose as he moved, bringing a bit of clarity to his mind. He was awakened by the sound of drumming, the call of the well had been in his head since he had stepped into the mountains, and now it was becoming clearer.  
He looked around, the day's rush of travel let him ignore the beauty of the surrounding scenery, the starlight gently lingered on the snow, the pines towering, cascading up the mountains, no wind, no animal song, everything together into a quiet dream. Since he left his hometown, there are few times to be alone, the years of leadership once deprived him of the ability to appreciate nature, the kingdom with a heavy burden on him nearly crushed. And now, soothed by the mountains and the starlight, he felt serene once more, the wiry boy who'd gone around making trouble ten years ago coming back to life. He walked slowly forward, listening to the sound of his boots squeezing the snow. A few dozen meters from the tent, another line of footprints came into view, the distinctive impressions on the soles suggesting they were made by a Terrisian, who did not seem to enjoy the night alone.  
He followed the other man's footprints on through the pine forest and saw a boulder jutting out of the cliff, someone standing on it, tall, dressed in heavy furs, long black hair, is Rashek, the leader of the packman, the guide who hates Alendi.  
Don't go over there, unless you want to start a brawl that will wake everyone up, his reasoning said. Rashek hated him before he ever saw him, hated everything about Khlennium with it, and the eyes he looked into were forever filled with anger and contempt. Along the way, Rashek's gaze was like a sword hanging over his head, always ready to fall and pierce his disguise. They got along extremely poorly, Rashek staying only with his countrymen, speaking the language of the mountain people that Alendi did not understand. Only as a last resort did he speak to Alendi, and even those few words were filled with hateful rage.  
Oddly enough, the other man's hatred instead made him feel ...... a sense of relief. It's amazing how things work: people are always a little rebellious, and Alendi was no exception. When the world puts its trust in you - a beautiful word, so beautiful that people don't always ignore the weight it carries - and you decide to shoulder the burden, there is often another voice in your heart, telling you to leave everything behind and run away from it. This voice, like a serpent with its letter, its words slight but hard to ignore, laughs at everything: you are a liar, the worldbringers are cowards, and what sane world would stake its fate on a blacksmith's son? Isn't it true that people fear the deepness and push you out when they panic in the name of ‘hero of age’?  
The vast majority of the time, Alendi ignored the questioning, after all, there was so much evidence to corroborate the correctness of the prophecy, the scars on his arm, the drumming in his ears, all the hard fought battles ...... he advanced, conquered, and then triumphed until the well of destiny. But the delicate balance was upset by the appearance of Rashek, a Terrisian from the birthplace of prophecy, who could not have been a better candidate to uncover the truth. The voice that had been silent for so long said proudly - See, he has answered the call, we were right, admit it to him, admit it to the worldbringers, go and unburden yourself ......  
That's right, Alendi was honest, I did need to talk to him.  
\-- to talk about what he's come to realize.  
He stepped onto the boulder and saw Rashek's arm muscles bulge slightly, the other man must have spotted him already. The guide glanced at him and pushed his head away from looking at him. Alendi didn't mind, he walked to two paces away from the guide, stood still and smiled, knowing full well that he wouldn't be the one to sink first.  
"What are you doing here if you're not going to rest?" Rashek’s Khlennium language had a thick accent and a harsh tone.  
"What are you doing here again? You know, you've got a lot more to do tomorrow than I do." He threw back the question.  
"Ha! I don't need to concern myself with a Kerenian, go back to your tent! Hero." He accentuated the pronunciation at the last two words, "Or have you finally admitted that you're just a bully and a liar?"  
"Allow me to remind you that this liar was chosen by your religion." He saw the anger burn even more in Rashek's eyes, and that was the sticking point - the prophecy betrayed the nation it belonged to in a sense, pick an oppressor as a hero, and the world might be saved, but if the hero was corrupted by power, the move was no different than self-mutilation.  
He continued, "However, I do not deny your words, Rashek, I did ...... have deceptions, just not quite the same deceptions as you think."  
"What?"  
"The prophecy didn't just choose me, it also shaped me, or rather, controlled me. If Kwaan hadn't come to the town where I lived ten years ago, if I hadn't read the prophecy and lived entirely of my own free will, I'd be a blacksmith or something by now, not a king anyway, and not climbing a damn snowy mountain in the middle of winter.  
"I ...... admit that I was at first tempted to lean into the prophecy and do things according to the vague and ambiguous statements, even if they went against my own will. I also had self-doubts as to whether or not doing so was considered deceitful. But everything around me - the coincidences, the happenstance, everything that had nothing to do with my consciousness - fit so well with the prophecy, as if fate wanted to add to my path. I had also tried to break through the fences and not be manipulated. You know, I was only going to be married once, but an illness, several coups - and as a result, I have had three queens and 'bloodless kinship with all the kings of the earth'. After all that, how could I not believe that I was chosen?"  
"So?" The guide's frown deepened, "That's your defense? A big roundabout way to say you are the son of prophecy? This is not the South, Khlennium man, and you can't fool me with your fancy words. You say fate is playing itself out? Wake up, it's clear that you've accomplished nothing without those staffers."  
"That's a vicious thing to say."  
"You're welcome - you've earned it."  
"Well, sort of what I deserve. But Rashek," the guide glared at him hard when his name was mentioned, "if I'm not the eternal hero, then who is? According to you, a Terrisian?"  
"Of course, that's our prophecy."  
"Like you?"  
Elandi was satisfied to see the other man's expression freeze for a moment, then return to his anger the second second, "What the hell are you trying to say!"  
"The language of prophecy is vague, isn't it? No mention of men or women, race, age ...... you're right, anyone with a bit of disguise could fit the bill" at that, even he faltered a bit, "Maybe, maybe that's the underlying intent of the prophecy- -More than one person has walked the path of a hero. I was only the first.  
"I may die on a snowy mountain, or be corrupted by power, and then someone will follow my path, perhaps a Terrisian - don't interrupt me, let me finish, you really should frown less - and in that case, am I the chosen one? What does it matter? It took me ten years to understand the meaning of trust: if I fall, someone else will finish my work. And what I need to do, and must do, is to do my best to reach the well."  
After he spoke these words with the air of a man who shocks soldiers in an army, Rashek stood straight beside him, silent, and time passed, and the other man made his move: the guide strode towards the camp with his legs spread.  
I've thoroughly annoyed him, Alendi thought to himself, and it seems I'm no less good at talking nonsense and causing trouble. He turned to follow Rashek's lead and retraced his steps back to the tent, where the guide had disappeared, presumably back in his tent, his gait strong and his body light enough to shake off the fleshly mortals due to Terris's secret magic. Alendi continued to march deep into the snow, and just as he reached the point where he could catch a glimpse of the tent spire, Rashek's voice came from the other side.  
"Which way are you going? Come here."  
Where does he want to take me? Alendi was confused, but he chose to keep pace with the others. Soon they came through the pine forest to the edge of another cliff, a sheep's path around the sharp hills that jutted out for the passage of only one person. Rashek stepped onto the path and motioned for him to follow, both walking with extreme caution, neither speaking, save for the sound of each other's breathing. Turning a corner, they climbed smoothly to the corner of the cliff, and Erladi found that this was the high point overlooking the entire mountain range.  
Rashek remained silent as he took a seat, facing east, his hand resting on a metal armband as if he was waiting for something. Alendi took his seat along with him, also facing east, not knowing what the guide wanted to do and not wanting to ask questions to break the rare silence of the moment. Half an hour later, however, the sun gave him his answer.  
A sunrise like no other.  
He watched as the sun began to stain the clouds with gold and pierce the earth, and the pine needles and the falling snow waited for the light to come. All the confusion, all the melancholy in his heart was swept away by the sun along with the night. He turned to Rashek, his guide was gazing intently into a part of the valley, the outline of his face unreal in the light, but he could feel the peace of the other man now. The future was uncertain, and Elandi thought that perhaps the next day he would be disturbed by the weight of his burden and continue to argue with Rashek, with a mixture of inner doubt and melancholy ...... but that would not be long ......  
Now the sun rises.  
#   
Rashek woke up in the night. That's the inconvenience about Electrum: you have to stay awake during storing your resolve. He left the tent and went to the edge of the cliff to meditate on the deep valley, Kwaan asked him to point out the wrong direction for Alendi, which he did, with the result that the pretender had a map of his own in his mind, and he ordered everyone to follow the sound of the well's drumming. The trail was rugged and extremely difficult to traverse, and it was usually explored by only a handful of highly skilled Feruchemists, and Rashek was one of them.  
Along the way, he grew angry as he saw the southern soldiers being repulsed by the cold, and he cursed: the hero who saved the world came from these same people? With no bloodline, no Feruchemy, fragile and unable to even cross the snowy mountains on his own - there is no doubt that the worldbringers has been deceived and the hero of age will not be Alendi, who steals the fate and glory that belongs to the Terris ......  
There was the sound of footsteps in the distance.  
The pretender came with a load of flowery words, but this time his platitudes were so new that he almost convinced Rashek - it must have been the his lacking of resolve. He couldn't and didn't dare listen to the other man any longer, he told himself, such was destiny. He would have to think of a way to get Alendi to take him to the well ...... a show of goodwill would be a good idea.  
A sunrise over the Glass Mountain, he thought, would be suitable as a farewell hero's gift.


End file.
